


Trapped

by joydingoh



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lots of Running and Desperation, Mild Blood, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joydingoh/pseuds/joydingoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You slam the door behind you and spot a narrow wooden table to your right, hurriedly dragging it across the floor to use as a barricade. Despite wanting to run further, you are unable to move due to the nerves and exhaustion causing mild convulsions at your knees. Instead you can only stand back with your heart caught in your throat, staring at the door as you prepare for your pursuers to barge through..Quickly looking over your shoulder, you see Ruvik’s figure standing at the end of the hallway, blocking the blue glow emitted by the large window behind him..."</p>
<p>You can run, you can hide, but can you ever escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This WAS going somewhere, but plans changed as I wrote this short fanfic and so it ended up in a different place. I realise that any significant plot is lacking, but I hope to at least get some brief feedback for the descriptions and the construction of the atmosphere. Either way, I hope you enjoy this story!

You slam the door behind you and spot a narrow wooden table to your right, hurriedly dragging it across the floor to use as a barricade. Despite wanting to run further, you are unable to move due to the nerves and exhaustion causing mild convulsions at your knees. Instead you can only stand back with your heart caught in your throat, staring at the door as you prepare for your pursuers to barge through. Moments pass as you remain frozen, heavy breaths strained to keep them quiet as your heart pounds wildly, the frantic thudding sounds seemingly echoing off the walls of the corridor. The silence is shrill and you have yet to decide whether this is a good sign as your ears desperately search for any noise. Suddenly the high-pitched ringing of the quiet escalates to a piercing shriek of static. You immediately cover your ears, but to no avail- the head-splitting sound seems to be coming from within, exerting pressure on your skull from inside. You drop to your knees and hunch over, your whole body in pain and your head feeling as though it will explode at any moment. Soon the hellish sound ceases as quickly as it appeared, leaving you gasping and aching on the cold wooden floor. Gritting your teeth and giving yourself a moment to recover, you try to calm down and slow your breathing. Taking a quick glance down the hallway to ensure you are alone, you sit with your back to the wall and recollect your thoughts.

While scraping the blood from your hands using your clothing, you think about how you’re going to escape this nightmare. Sick of running and hiding, you want nothing more than a way out. Unfortunately, you have no idea of how to achieve this- no clues or indications of an exit have presented themselves thus far, and you are at loss at to where to start looking in this twisted dimension. As you scrub the blood of your attackers from your knuckles, a subtle blue haze creeps its way into the edge of your vision, fog-like in its appearance. You snap your head in its direction, knowing exactly what this mist’s presence entails. Promptly forgetting the red stains which trickle down your forearms, you immediately scramble to your feet and briskly walk down the corridor, desperate for an exit. As you hurry down the ancient hallway, everything in your environment rapidly adopts a blue hue. You pick up the pace and glance left and right as you move, praying for a door to appear on your left or even an open window to your right. With no such luck, you decide to focus on the closed door at the end of the hall. Now sprinting towards your chosen exit, attention fixed straight ahead, you begin to feel slightly nauseated. Confused about this sudden sensation but focused on your goal, you only run faster, legs pumping in a machine-like manner. But the closer you get to the door, the further away you seem to be. It’s as though the slender corridor is stretching, pulling away from your being. It only gets worse- the cracked walls of the hallway start to tilt and twist, the environment slowly rotating around you. The effect quickens and soon the room is writhing and bending like a dying snake, causing your sickness to worsen. Despite all this, you continue to run in desperation. The distance between yourself and the door eventually begins to close and you accidentally allow yourself to slip into a brief moment of false hope.

A lingering, blood-curdling scream and a flash of light cuts you short of your goal. Nearly skidding in your tracks, you stumble backwards after seeing a hooded figure appear in the shadows ahead, blocking your path. Beads of sweat begin to form on your brow as your eyes frantically dart about the corridor, searching for an alternate route. There’s a break in the wall a short distance ahead- another passage leading to your left. As far as you can tell, it’s your only chance. Reluctantly, you run forward once more, getting closer and closer to ominous being in front of you. He calmly and menacingly approaches you, head stooped and shoulders swaying as he moves. Your heart trembles in fear as you sprint towards him- closer, closer… closer… a sharp turn left and you’re staring down the other corridor, multiple doors lining each side. Adrenaline fuels you as you race down the hall, putting as much distance between your pursuer and yourself as possible. You’ve faced Ruvik once before, and it’s certainly not something you wish to do again. You run far enough to convince yourself that you have time to search for another route, slowing down only slightly as you assess each door that you pass. Quickly looking over your shoulder, you see Ruvik’s figure standing at the end of the hallway, blocking the blue glow emitted by the large window behind him. You frantically fiddle with the handle of the door closest to you and rush inside, closing yourself in the darkness. Not wanting to wait for your eyes to adjust, you switch on your lantern and swat it around the room to illuminate every corner. 

You’ve enclosed yourself in a largely empty study, furnished with only a wooden desk, a leather chair and a tall bookcase. A door hides in the far corner. Knowing that turning back the way you came is not an option, your only choice is to follow wherever this exit leads. Moving swiftly but clumsily across the room, you reach the door and violently twist its handle. Your heart skips a beat or two and your breath is caught in your throat as you realise that it’s locked. Desperate for an escape, you bash it aggressively with your shoulder but only succeed in giving yourself a significant bruise and a near-dislocated joint. You whip around to search for something in the room to aid your cause but instead find yourself staring at your pursuer, his cloaked frame standing in the doorway. Instinctively you push your back against the wall, nearly frozen in fear. Ruvik stands eerily still for a moment, his shredded garments mysteriously blowing in an unnatural wind as he assess you. You fumble for your handgun, knowing full-well that you’re out of bullets but too desperate to care. You point it at Ruvik’s pale face as though it would have any chance of intimidating him. As expected, he seems unfazed by your actions and proceeds to approach you, hood low and eyes nearly glowing. In one final act of desperation, you throw your empty gun at his head. His body flickers as though experiencing a form of digital interference, your last weapon landing with a thud on the ground some metres behind him. You notice him give a faint smirk, as though amused by your feeble attempts to defend yourself. He stands still once more, the blue mist loyally following him into the room and curling by his bare feet. Your throat is so tight it hurts and your knees refuse to allow any movement. To make matters worse, your lantern suddenly dims to such an extent that you can no longer see further than a metre in front of you. The world slowly brightens as your eyes adjust, but by the time your vision has returned, Ruvik has disappeared. You know better than to trust this sign of absence. Your eyes snap to every flicker of every shadow; the tiniest glimmers of light immediately capture your full attention. Yet your hypersensitivity fails you as the room proves to be still, silent. Only the azure fog softly bellows through the open doorway.

A blinding flash and you’re face-to-face with your captor, his nose mere centimetres away from your own. You lock onto his marble eyes in shock, his composed expression reflecting his total control of the situation. His right hand slowly rises and you clench your eyes shut so tight that you fear they may bleed. His presence causes your skin to crawl, every hair on your body anxiously standing on end. Your shoulders tense and you pull you head back, silently pleading for him to leave you alone. You feel a light scratching on your upper arm, followed by a softer hold- his lightly scarred hand grips you gently, the pain from your self-induced bruise fading. “I’m quite surprised. I didn’t expect you to last this long” his dark voice taunts. You manage to muster the courage to open your eyes, forcing yourself to look directly at Ruvik. His eyes are so pale they could be considered glassy, their ghostliness enhanced by the dark shadows which encircle them. Burn scars dominate half his face and trail down his neck and shoulders; broad stitches run from his brow to the shelter of his grimy hood. A swollen brain peeks from the shadows of his cloak. In short, he looks like living death. Now that he has your attention, he continues to tease you by making a mock of your survival. “You know, it’s amusing to watch you run. To watch you hide. I know what you’re thinking, what you’re feeling. There is no escape.” He releases his hold on your shoulder, dropping his arm back by his side. His chapped lips twitch as he fails to hold back a dangerously mischievous smirk. “I had you all along. All those times you thought you had escaped me? That was just me playing a little game. It’s amusing to watch your sense of hope fail you time and time again.” A sadistic laugh escapes his throat, quiet and muffled, but intimidating all the same. He takes half a step back, but the bloodlust does not leave his eyes. A horrific screeching noise comes from below, the sound of metal scraping against metal piercing your ears. You look down to see vines of barbed wire coil around your feet, emerging from the wooden floor. They penetrate through the gaps between the planks with unnatural force, slowly climbing taller. Before you can react, the wires snake themselves around your shins, forging rough cuts across your skin. You let out a yell in pain and try to run, but the barbed metal holds your feet in place. It continues to slowly glide up your legs, cutting your knees and tearing the fabric of your clothes. You feel faint as you gasp for breath, blood trickling down to stain the floor. You look up to Ruvik, your vision blurred, to see him simply observing your fate.   
The metal stops moving. It holds you to the ground, but it is limp and lifeless. Ruvik does not react. While the cuts that spiral up your legs sting and burn, you momentarily believe that the worst is over. He’ll let you go. You’ll have to escape this test and he will chase you down only to torture you again, but you get to live. Suddenly, in one swift motion, the cords tighten and pull you down. You let out a short gasp. Ruvik smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you could tell as you read this, but originally the ending was going to be VERY different... yes, "that" kind of different. But as I tried to keep the atmosphere quite real to the game, I found myself writing it out as it would likely happen "in real life", so no kinky ending for you. BUT if you want to see it end differently, I may write another version later on if I ever feel like returning to this (no promises though). Just let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
